elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnisis
Gnisis is a significant settlement located on the northern cliffs of the West Gash in the Vvardenfell District of Morrowind. The town was built by House Redoran of Ald'ruhn. By game *Gnisis (Morrowind) *Gnisis (Online) Description Geography Gnisis is the biggest settlement found in northwestern Vvardenfell where the smaller settlements are simple fishing villages such as Ald Velothi and Khuul. It is built on the escarpment of the River Samsi which is a small river surrounding Gnisis. Gnisis has no roads but is walled off by the natural formations in the area. It is built around the Tribunal Temple, and many buildings are created around it. Stalls are also located along the streets. Fort Darius is a stronghold built on the eastern side of town and it leads to the rest of the West Gash. History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, Gnisis thrived with their Kwama Eggmine among the settlements of Vvardenfell. However, the Kwama Mine began to dry out, and business is diminishing in Gnisis. At the same time, a House Telvanni historian named Revus Demnevanni arrived into Gnisis and investigated a Dwarven ruin underneath the Northern West Gash Hills. Revus found a Dwarven resonator that drove out the Miners and hypnotized the Kwama Workers. The resonator had also subsequently killed the Kwama Queen. Through a series of calamities, Revus had almost ruined Gnisis' economic status until he and a mysterious traveler that was known as the Vestige was able to bring a new queen to the nest and brought work back to the mine.Events in A Melodic MistakeEvents in "Hatching a Plan" Third Era In 3E 427, the Nerevarine Prophecy came to fruition and the Nerevarine gathered the great Houses of Hlaalu, Redoran, and House Telvanni to defeat Dagoth Ur and the Blight. The Nerevarine met with Master Aryon of Tel Vos to meet with the other Masters in Vvardenfell. The Nerevarine traveled to Gnisis to meet with Master Baladas who was living in Arvs-Drelen at the time. After meeting with Baladas, the Nerevarine became Hortator of House Telvanni and eventually defeat Dagoth Ur.Events in "Telvanni Hortator" Sometime prior, Fort Darius was built into Gnisis to guard Gnisis from outside threats. The Talos Cult was involved in a conspiracy to assassinate Uriel Septim VII who was visiting Vvardenfell at the time. They were stopped by the Nerevarine, and Uriel was able to live another day.Events in "Talos Cult Conspiracy" Fourth Era Gnisis along with many other settlements in Vvardenfell were destroyed when Red Mountain erupted in 4E 5, resulting in Vvardenfell becoming an ashen wasteland. According to folks from Blacklight, nobody survived Gnisis' destruction except Neria Relethyl who went to Blacklight. A House Redoran Councilman established a relief effort to rebuild the cities and towns in Vvardenfell; this included Gnisis. It is unknown whether Gnisis is fully complete or not.The Red Year, Vol. IThe Red Year, Vol. II Gallery Gnisis (Online).png|Gnisis circa 2E 583. Gnisis - Morrowind.png|Gnisis circa 3E 427. Gnisis Temple.png|Gnisis Temple stands in the middle of town. Gnisis Eggmine (Location).png|Gnisis Eggmine supports the town. Arvs-Drelen.png|Arvs-Drelen is located in the northwestern corner of town. Fort Darius.png|Fort Darius is the bulwark of Gnisis. Appearances * * * ** es:Gnisis nl:Gnisis Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Lore: Cities